


What a Wonderful World

by Gleaminginthespotlight



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleaminginthespotlight/pseuds/Gleaminginthespotlight
Summary: Winter had gotten colder and colder, but you stood there. Wearing his sweater that you knew was a little too big. You basically swam in it. But he insisted that you wore it. Even though you could tell he was freezing in his light jacket. Despite the weather being what seemed like perfect every other day, year-round in this beautiful place.Nick looped your arm in his, as the two of you stood side by side. You find yourself completely trapped in moments like these and realizing once again why you had fallen so fast for him when you did fall. Maybe it was the fact the area smelt like campfire and pine needles. Or maybe it was the fact the lights shone just right above you. But something in your mind felt like this was the perfect thing.
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	What a Wonderful World

You breathe and take in the sights of the world around you. It's the most wonderful time of the year as has been penned before, from behind you, you can hear the best children giggling as they are waiting in line for Santa. Waiting to tell the magical man of the hour exactly what they wanted after a year of being good. You can hear the magic of a horse-drawn carriage being pulled from the side of the road, and wide-eyed you notice that all of it is magical. Someone walks up to you and hands you a cup of cocoa from the side of you and you offer a smile “Hey, thanks.” and you smile as you feel the warm cup tingling against your skin, lighting all your senses ablaze. 

Your feet were in pain due to the amount of walking you had done during the day. Something in your brain thought it was a good idea to wait until the weekend before Christmas to go get gifts for your family. Something in Nick agreed, so while you were thankful. You just wish you hadn't worn this particular pair of shoes. But you shouldn't be complaining because, to be honest, you have the best boyfriend who's willing to carry the five or six bags you have. You made a joke halfway through the trip that he should carry you. And he would have agreed. If it weren't for the fact he states he had no upper body strength. You want to debate that, but decide to let him go.

One thing you both can agree on is whoever designed the parking complex around this shopping center. Needs an award for the DUMBEST idea for how things should work. The parking spaces are cramped and there's a giant inflatable elf in the center of the parking lot. But that's another story —.

You have always loved this time of the year, have always loved the joy and brightness that comes with it. Ever since you were a child. And maybe it's because you were the kid who saw the beauty of the world and would run down the stairs bright-eyed and bushy-tailed on Christmas morning, waiting for the day to begin. You would bounce up and down on your parents as they would tell you to calm down. You were the kind of kid who would see the wrapping paper and open it as carefully as possible. Not wanting to tear any holes into it. You were the kind of kid who would take carrots and leave them out for the reindeer, wanting them to get the same treatment as the man in the red suit. And maybe your belief in everything festive was the same reason you believed in everything now. 

You lift the drink cup to your lips and immediately pull it away. Your boyfriend from sitting next to you looks over at you. “It's still a little warm to drink,” he states but isn't able to finish as your tongue gets burnt from the chocolatey liquid in the cup.

“You could have warned me before now,” you mumble, nursing your tongue that feels like it's throbbing. And he laughs a little before pulling you into his chest and you offer a slight hum as you're feeling content. 

“My apologies.” and you have never known him to be a romantic before. He has never been the kind for public displays of affection or nicknames, and to be honest, to say the least, he was the exact opposite when it came to personality. Jessica Day was a dreamer, someone who looked for the good in all these possibilities. Who cried every single time she saw a commercial involving the holiday season, the kind who counted stars in the sky and made a wish on each of the tenths she would see. 

**_She believed in magic even if she wasn't able to_ ** **_see it. And maybe that was her beauty._ **

  
  


With Nick Miller she didn't know what he believed in, he had told you before that he had seen the world in black and white and you refused to feel like anyone could feel that way, she wasn't sure how the two of them had found each other. But they did, and she was more than happy that this happened. 

He had been her happy place, her safe haven, he had been the person he would want anything more than to spend every day she could with. Whenever in the past she would ask him what he believed in, he would have the same simple answer. And it would be one he would say as if there was no other thought in his head other than to say,  _ "I believe in you." _ And she would get the same blushy tingles that would keep floating over her.

Winter had gotten colder and colder, but you stood there. Wearing his sweater that you knew was a little too big. You basically swam in it. But he insisted that you wore it. Even though you could tell he was freezing in his light jacket. Despite the weather being what seemed like perfect every other day, year round in this beautiful place.

Nick looped your arm in his, as the two of you stood side by side. You find yourself completely trapped in moments like these and realizing once again why you had fallen so fast for him when you did fall. Maybe it was the fact the area smelt like campfire and pine needles. Or maybe it was the fact the lights shone just right above you. But something in your mind felt like this was the perfect thing. 

You wish you could scream to the heavens that you're in love with Nick Miller. You wish that everyone in the area could know these things. But you also know that he could tell this, and you don't need to make it known. When you think he knows, there's no reason to mess up a moment like this with words.

"Nick Miller, what are you doing?" You ask him when you see the camera of a phone now facing you. He has a rare but genuine smile rise onto his features. You hold your hand against the camera and he rolls his eyes. He hadn't been the best photographer in the past. To be completely honest, there's a reason he's a writer. His camera roll is half-filled with memes and the other half is blurry photos and the thing he swears is 'evidence of a yeti.' to which you raise a brow. Why would there be a yeti in California?

"I want to remember this moment." He states and you're pretty sure you've fallen more in love by the look of joy that is spreading across his features. You're not sure what brought out this sudden romantic in him, but you're not minding all of this. This is a side to him that you haven't seen before. 

You roll your eyes now and you nice your hand as he snaps a picture. Then taking a selfie with you. Your smile is bright, as is his. You feel a beat and realize, you are in love. There are lights sitting on the Christmas tree in the background and you think the luminous light it gives puts true beauty to the situation. You make a small comment of "we should put lights up in the loft tonight." And he shrugs a little 

"If that's what you want to do. We can do that."

"Can we have cocoa too?"

"Are you sure your tongue can handle more cocoa?_

"You make better cocoa. It'll survive."

"If that's the case...I'd be more than happy to make you some cocoa." And you smile. 

This day has been perfect. And you can't think of anything else to make it more perfect. And then you freeze. 

You stop and hear some giggles from some girls looking to be in their early teens. Not much older than some of the kids you teach at the school you work at. One of them taps you on the shoulder and whispers in your ear "you're standing under some mistletoe." And you look up. The girl is right. They're right. The two of them do seem to be standing under a piece of mistletoe. And you don't mind. You've kissed before. Even kissed in public areas. It's never bothered you. Never bothered him either. But mistletoe kisses have something entirely different to them. And you aren't sure what it is, but they feel magical in every aspect. He looks up and looks down at you. He sets down his own shopping bags from the day, gathering some last-minute gifts. And places his hand gently on the side of your face. 

You realize at this moment how much of a height difference there is between the two of you. He's not extremely tall, but he's tall enough he has to hover slightly over you. Which you don't mind — 

His lips meet yours, all of you feel like it's ready to collapse with the most wonderful tingles. Fireworks explode in your chest, and you feel brighter than a Christmas tree. You feel like you're shining bright. 

_ 'The universe is definitely on your side.'  _ you think as you're in this moment. Feeling almost like it's from a hallmark movie or a picture for a Christmas card. All the songs about kisses under the mistletoe, and falling in love during this time of the year now make sense to you. And you feel like the luckiest person in the world. 

You hear the girls giggle as they walk away, as he pulls away from you. "Merry Christmas Jess." He says to you lowly and you smile because 

**_It most definitely is._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, even though angst is in my blood for writing. Fluff has a major place in my heart and how I write. Fluff during the holiday season is one of those things I can't stop writing. I love the way the lights twinkle and everything else and FALLING IN LOVE DURING THE SEASON. Haven't had it happen to me yet, but I still love it. To those who have left comments and kudos in the past, I adore you. To those who read this, I adore you and have a very important question ...
> 
> wanna be friends? *insert finger guns emoji* okay !! that's it now thanks for reading the fic. I love you. That is all.


End file.
